prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bethany Young/@comment-138.124.23.105-20140727004013
OK, so i have a theory..... and I know this is proberly like 0 % correct, but nothing is impossible right ? Okay so my theory : The twin (if there is one) is Mrs.D's twin. Jessica and her twin are identical so you can barely tell them apart. Okay, so the twin slept with Mr.DiLaurentis and she got pregnant with their daughter Bethany. A little later Jessica got pregnant with Alison, since their mothers are identical twins and they share a father Alison and Bethany would look a lot alike. Nobody really knew Bethany because Kenneth wanted to keep her a secret as she was the result of his affair with Jessica's sister. One Halloween Alison and Bethany were alone at the DiLaurentis house and CeCe came over and she got in a fight with Bethany over a doll like the girls in the halloween story exept CeCe did'nt really kill her, that was just something Alison made up to make the story more interesting. When Jessica and Kenneth got back Bethany told them that CeCe tried to hurt her and that she thought CeCe was insane. Mr og Mrs.D meant that Bethany was the insane one and that she needed help so they convinced her mom that she was a danger to the people of Rosewood and The Twin, Kenneth and Jessica agreed that she would become a patient a Radley. Bethany was extremely upset over being put in Radley and grew more and more unstable. Since Jessica was on the board at Radley, Bethany once saw her going in for a meeting or something. Afterwards Bethany saw a woman walk out of that very room. She only saw her back, but assumed that it was Jessica DiLaurentis. She followed the women up to the top floor and into a room with a big open window that she pushed this woman out of. Later she discovered that the woman she pushed out of the window was not Mrs.D, it was Marion Cavanaugh. The Fragile Patient was Bethany and when the board discovered what Bethany had done they placed her in a locked ward because of her menthal health, but Bethany found a way to sneak out of Radley witch she had already done several times when she left Radley the day of Alison's disapperance. Eddie Lamb (or someone else who worked at Radley) discovered very soon that she was gone and called to warn Mrs.DiLaurentis, that's why she wanted Alison to stay inside the house that night. When Alison got back her mom wasnt giving Alison that mad look through the window, she was looking at Bethany. Bethany then tried to kill Alison out of anger for Alison having everything that she always wanted, friends, a father, a house, not being someone's dirty secret and not being put in a mental hospital. Mrs.D witnessed the entire thing and didnt know what to do, so she buried her daughter whom she believed was dead so nobody would know the connection between her and "the mentaly unstable girl who killed her daughter". Mrs.D then killed Bethany so she would'nt come near her family again and buried her in the backyard. Years later Bethany's mom discovered that it was Jessica whom killed her daughter and as revenge she killed Jessica and identified the dead body they found to be Bethany Young. Yeah, so that's my theory..... BTW I apologize for my bad english, I'm Norwegian